Currently, in order to play announcements, it is required that a telecommunication line, either wireline or wireless, must be bridged, or conferenced, with an announcement circuit. One announcement circuit is required for each line requiring an announcement and is assigned to the line as needed. Since these resources are limited, announcements are performed on a near real-time basis.
Thus, there exists a need to provide these announcements in real-time and with minimum resources.